


Kevin X Jovani: An original yaoi

by Curious_Dollita



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Friendfiction, Gay Smut, M/M, Porn, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Dollita/pseuds/Curious_Dollita
Summary: I found my friend and his guy friend quite cute together. Sooo I did what any sane fujoshi would and I wrote fanfiction❤️





	

Kev X Jio

Kevin walked in and removed his shoes. "Jio! I'm home!" He had a bag of vegetables and various ingredients. It was their anniversary today but Jovani had work and they couldn't afford for him too miss it. 

He placed the bags on the kitchen sink and went to the bedroom where he found his fiancé bent over a desk working out their bills. Kevin tip toes in and slid his hands down Jovani's shoulders and to his chest. He cradled his head in the crook of his neck and kissed his soft skin. "Mmnhm... How's it going papi~. "Jovani let out a soft groan and looked up to his older lover

"Mh. The same boring. But..." He said as he wrapped this arms around his waist and slid him into his lap. "It's much better now that you're here. "Kevin snorted and pushed the other male back. "You're such a dork. "Jovani chuckled and traced Kevin's thigh with his index finger. 

"Well you agreed to marry this dork. "He laughed and kissed him. Kevin blushed and leaned into the kiss, his hands wandering into the warmth of his shirt. He stopped himself and stood up. "I'm sorry..." Jovani said startled. 

"No it's alright... I started that. I just..." Jovani suddenly stood up and hugged his shoulders. "You want to be abstinent until marriage. So just remember. Only a couple of months then your mine~. "He said pulling Kevin up by his waist into him. Kevins face burned with embarrassment as he was lowered onto the floor. "Now come on let's get dinner. "Kevin nodded and followed behind the much taller man. They cooked the lasagna without a hitch and watch a movie while they ate. Everything was going smoothly until later on. 

Kevin had decided to take a shower while Jio relaxed and watched tv. Kevin was singing a song when he dropped the slippery soap bar. He was annoyed but the sweet boy didn't let it bother him too much. He reached behind him to pick it up when he lost his footing and fell on his back. Kevin knocked the wind out of himself. He sat there in shock gasping for air when he heard the bathroom door open. 

"Kevin? Is everything all right?" He'd heard Jovani's voice and nearly cried. "Help..." The taller boy opened the curtain and stood in shock. "W-What?..." Kevin gasped. Jovani covered his his blushing face and looked down. This was the first time he'd seen him naked. He looked around for his towel and found it on the floor. He'd turned off the water and wrapped the fluffy towel around Kevin and drew him into his arms. 

Kevin had soft tears rolling down his cheeks Jovani noticed as he got closer. "No te preocupes, aqui estoy.(don't worry, I'm here) "He said softly and brought the older boy to their bed. He placed him down and removed the towel. His face heated up as he looked at the older male underneath him. So cute, so small, so...powerless...

He dryed him off with the towel. His hands roaming every inch of Kevin's naked body. When he got to the boys lower half he touched him gently. "Ah!" He let out a soft gasp. Jovani's heart sped up a bit as he did the same thing except putting more pressure on him. "Haa! J-Jio what are you doing..." He blushed and looked down at him. Jio dropped towel altogether and grabbed Kevin's member. "Hey! What are you!-" he was caught off guard by the sudden hot, moist feeling around his member. He arched his back and moved his hips up to meet his lovers mouth. 

Shocked at his reaction Jovani pulled off and licked his lips. "Quite eager aren't you?" He chuckled. Kevin was embarrassed about how he reacted to that and put his hands over his face. Jovani stood up, towering over him and forced his hands from his face down to his sides. "Do you not want this?" Kevin's eyes widened at the sudden question and he looked away and mumbled something. "Kevin if you can look me in the eyes and tell me you want me to stop. I'll stop. "Kevin didn't respond to him just, kept his eyes firmly on the headboard. Jovani growled and kept his hands together while the other traveled down his soft body. "Tell me to stop. "Kevin let out a soft moan as Jovani sucked his fingers then slowly put one into his ass. "Tell me you don't want this. "He said and started fingering him with two fingers. 

"AHH!" The young virgin boy groaned and arched his back. He grabbed Kevin's cheeks and forced him to look at him. "Do you want this?" He said huskily. Kevin nodded with years in his eyes. "Please just be gentle with me?" He said softly as Jio wiped away his tears and held his face. "Of course love. "He said removing his fingers. He got down on his knees and pulled Kevin's legs apart and started sucking on the boys member again. Kevin arched his back and ran his fingers through your hair. 

"Aghh..." Kevin groaned. Suddenly he felt the fingers from before entering him again. "Ahh! T-Thats is too much!" He said as he bucked his hips up and down. Jovani smirked and pulled off stroking him. "I-I'm gonna cum.." He blushed saying softly. Suddenly everything stopped. "Hnnn W-Why!" He whined and squirmed on the bed. "Well teasing you is fun. And-" he said reading for a bottle of something from the jar. "You can't cum before me lindura(cutie)~. "Jovani purred. He squirted the thick clear liquid on his hand and rubbed it onto his ass fingering him a bit just to make sure it all got in. "It's cold papi" he moaned softly. Jovani just chucked and unzipped his pants. 

He stroked himself with the lubed hand and spread Kevin's legs open. He pressed his hard cock into Kevin's hole and Kevin let out a scream "AHH! It! It hurts!" He screamed arching his back and clawing at the sheets. This only encouraged Jovani to go in deeper. Once he was all the way in he gave him some time to adjust. He let out a soft groan and leaned down kissing the boy who had streaks of tears going down his face. He nibbled enough on his nape giving him more than enough love bites to let everyone know he was his. Kevin shivered and leaned up whispering. "You can move now. "Jovani proudly obliged and began moving just a tad too fast. "HngAHH!" He groaned. He gritted his teeth and tightened himself around Jio as he began to go faster. Jio gripped the covers as he began pumping in and out of Kevin's tight ass. 

"F-Fuck!" Jovani groaned and he slammed into Kevin's prostate. Kevin gripped his lovers hands and squeezed tight as he felt himself cum. Given the position he was stuck in he came onto his own face and a little in his mouth. He didn't want to stop this amazing sex, so he whimpered and swallowed his own cum. Jovani was getting close himself and kept slamming into the older boy. Kevin couldn't control himself. Being treated like this after an orgasm like that was too much. He was reduced to a shuddering gasping mess on the bed. Jovani finally came deep inside of him and it was like time slowed down.

Kevin looked up into Jovani's eyes and pulled him down into an embrace. He hugged him then pulled back enough just to look him in the eyes. Then he whispered.  
"Te amo Jovani~."

"I love you too Kevin. "


End file.
